Normal air diffusion reduces tire pressure over time. The natural state of tires is under inflated. Accordingly, drivers must repeatedly act to maintain tire pressures or they will see reduced fuel economy, tire life and reduced vehicle braking and handling performance. Tire pressure monitoring systems have been proposed to warn drivers when tire pressure is significantly low. Such systems, however, remain dependent upon the driver taking remedial action when warned to re-inflate a tire to recommended pressure. It is a desirable, therefore, to incorporate an air maintenance pumping system within a tire that will maintain tire air pressure to compensate for any reduction in tire pressure over time without the need for driver intervention.
Such air maintenance pumping systems require an outlet assembly for conducting compressed air from the pumping mechanism into a tire cavity. It is desirable, therefore, to incorporate an outlet assembly for such purpose into the air maintenance tire assembly that is secure, reliable and readily repaired in the event that repair becomes necessary.